Vergüenza
by AkuSRK
Summary: Sora no entiende como Kairi es capaz de dar siempre el primer paso. ¡El se muere de vergüenza con siquiera pensar en hacer o decir algo! *SoKai *Post Kingdom Hearts 3 *Spoilers del final


**Muy buenas a todos/as, aquí os traigo un pequeño One Shot SoKai situado después del final de Kingdom Hearts 3 y (OJO SPOILER) después del hipotético rescate de Sora por parte de los guardianes de la luz. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

—¿Sora?

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que nos besemos.

El castaño se atragantó al escuchar esa afirmación. La bebida que estaba consumiendo acabó filtrada por su nariz y poco después empezó a toser sin control.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —Limpiando el estropicio que había causado, Sora miró a su alrededor; el establecimiento de comida rápida en el que se encontraban no estaba lleno, pero tampoco estaba exactamente vacío, como mínimo habría una docena de personas.

— Claro que no. —Kairi, su novia, respondió rodando los ojos. Su novia. Era algo a lo que aún no se había acostumbrado. Después de que consiguieran traerle de vuelta aun cuando abusó del poder del despertar por fin pudieron volver a casa todos juntos, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente ambos hicieron oficial su relación. Aunque, sin ser un experto en relaciones, Sora podía afirmar sin tapujos que no es que hicieran muchas cosas de pareja; No pasaba ni un día sin que hicieran algo juntos, pero no era diferente a los días que eran sólo amigos. Como mucho se habían cogido de la mano para volver a casa cuando se quedaban solos.

Incluso ahora, habían visitado al grupo de Vergel Radiante para ver cómo iban las reparaciones de la ciudad y en un despiste de los demás ambos se habían escaqueado para tener una cita y habían acabado en un restaurante de comida rápida. ¿Eso estaba bien? ¿Qué había cambiado desde que formalizaron su relación? ¿Aunque hicieran lo mismo era diferente ahora que eran pareja o tenían que hacer cosas diferentes ahora que su relación era diferente? ¿Era diferente que hicieran algo igual? Diferente, igual, diferente, igual…

—_Me duele la cabeza. —_Sora pensó antes de darse cuenta que Kairi le estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estas escuchándome?

—Lo siento, me he despistado un segundo ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Estaba diciendo que casi llevamos dos meses desde que decidimos… bueno, ya sabes. Así que supongo que quizás deberíamos dar el siguiente paso. —Sora asintió a su explicación. Las cosas eran tan fáciles de entender cuando ella se las explicaba.

—¿Y el siguiente paso es be-besarnos? —No pudo evitar tartamudear. No pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerará cuando sus ojos descendieron hasta posarse en los labios de la pelirroja.

—¡Claro que sí! Eso creo. ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad mientras se agarraba el mentón, pensativa.

—La verdad es que no, pero… — Se rascó la nuca antes de continuar—. Claro que quiero besarte, no espera lo que quiero decir es que- —intentó corregirse de forma apresurada, lo que sacó una pequeña carcajada a la pelirroja. Soltó un largo suspiro antes de añadir—. No se me dan bien estas cosas, ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Fuiste tú quien compartió el Paopu y quien propuso de empezar a salir juntos, y no es que no me alegrará de todo eso —Se explicó antes de causar un malentendido. La sonrisa que esbozó Kairi le provocó una calidez en el pecho, pero antes de perderse en esa agradable sensación, continuó—, pero siempre que he pensado en intentar dar ese paso, siempre que he intentado decirte lo que siento me quedo en blanco, me da demasiada vergüenza… —Así era ella, una persona increíble capaz de hacer todo lo que él no podía— ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿No te da vergüenza?

—Claro que me da vergüenza, pero desde que conseguimos rescatarte… no, incluso antes, desde la batalla contra Xehanort he estado pensando. No podremos estar siempre juntos, así que quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos queda. Sé que esta paz no durará para siempre y que los mundos volverán a estar en peligro y sé que irás corriendo a salvarlos, porque tú eres así —Sora abrió la boca, pero Kairi le impidió que la interrumpiera colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Si reprimiera lo que siento por culpa del miedo y la vergüenza no me lo perdonaría. Cuando pienso que puedo volver a perderte otra vez, que volveremos a separarnos es cuando encuentro la fuerza necesaria para dar el paso. —Al fin separó su dedo de los labios de Sora y, avergonzada, miró hacia los restos de su comida y empezó a juguetear con una patata frita—. Y eso es todo, no es la gran cosa.

El castaño se levantó de golpe de asiento. Sin importarle lo más mínimo el estruendo que causó, acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja y, ladeando la cabeza para no chocarse, juntó sus labios con los suyos.

No sabía qué hacer, no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia en ese acto, así que simplemente se quedó inmóvil presionando con suavidad sus labios. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo permaneció así, pero se alejó cuando la falta de aire se hizo lo suficiente notoria.

—Siempre estoy contigo. —Sora respondió aun erguido e inclinado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que las puntas de sus narices se tocaran—. Incluso si nos separamos siempre encontraré el camino de vuelta a ti, y si no puedo, sé que vendrás a buscarme.

Kairi abrió la boca para responder, pero no emitió sonido alguno; sólo se quedó mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas, y no necesitaba un espejo para saber que él estaría en una situación similar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la pelirroja apartó levemente la mirada y susurró: —Todos nos están mirando.

No necesitó demasiado tiempo para entender a qué se refería, una leve mirada a su alrededor le bastó para confirmar que en efecto todo el establecimiento se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos.

Sin decir nada cogió su silla que estaba en el suelo y se sentó fingiendo que no había pasado nada mirando a los restos de su comida como si la vida le fuera en ello. Levantó la mirada cuando sintió una mano acariciar la suya.

—La próxima vez intenta no hacer tanto ruido. —Kairi bromeó aun con las mejillas rojas y una hermosa sonrisa. Esa pequeña mofa hizo que Sora también sonriera.

Sentía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza, pero había valido la pena. Estaba seguro que podían superar esa vergüenza juntos.

Como siempre hacían.

* * *

**Y eso ha sido todo, espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier crítica será bien recibida.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
